Will I.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 24 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Maryland, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 7/16 |votes= 4 |alliances= Big Boring Six |loyalties= Jabbar L. Stuart H. Eric M. |hoh= 2 (Day 12 & Week 7) |nominated= 1 (Week 8) |veto= 2 (Day 5 & Week 3) |days= 19 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 5/17 |votes2= 2 |alliances2= Weric Shawn's Angels |loyalties2= Eric M. Joe H. Romeo K. |hoh2= 1 (Week 8) |nominated2= 3 (Weeks 4, 9 & Day 21) |veto2= 2 (Weeks 3 & 7) |days2= 21 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 4/18 |votes3= 4 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= 5 (Day 5, Weeks 5, 6, Day 19 & Week 11) |nominated3= 3 (Weeks 7, 10 & Day 26) |veto3= 3 (Weeks 5, 10 & 11) |cache3= |days3= 26 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed seventh, and was the fifth member of the jury. In his second season he placed fifth, and was the seventh member of the jury. In his third season he placed fourth, and was the eighth member of the jury. Big Brother 3 Game Summary Despite his Big Boring Six alliance, Will found himself on the outs after Week 4, when his close ally Stuart H. was evicted after a failed shot at Nick J. came back to bite him. He retaliated by winning two HOHs to oust Nick from the game, whilst remaining loyal to members of his former alliance, never nominating them - even after Eric M. took out his other trusted ally Jabbar L. However, enemy Nick was Eric's close ally, and so Will found himself betrayed and on the block in Week 8, unanimously sent to the Jury after failing to win the POV. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Returning for All-Stars, Will put aside the previous bad blood he had ended on with Eric M. to forge a new duo known as Weric. Whilst he built a new alliance known as Shawn's Angels, Eric got in with the opposition Demolishers group, which kept them safe as the Angels became systematic targets. However, when Kelly R.'s distrust of Eric lead her to put him on the block, things quickly crumbled apart for the now ally-less duo, and Eric was ultimately evicted in Backwards Week. Unable to gain power in the Triple Eviction, Will looked set to join the jury, after Joe H. was the first casualty with zero votes to save. Despite Kelly making the controversial decision to save Will, causing a 1-1 save tie to spite HOH Dakota M., the save ultimately went to Julian W., sending Will off to the Jury in 5th place. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Will is the second person to be evicted in an Triple Eviction, and one of the first three to be nominated for one alongside Joe H. and Kelly R. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB3 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:5th Place Category:4th Place Category:Returning Houseguests